mistralcityrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Redstone
Child hood: Jade grew up in a small village, name Creville. She was born to Gerald and Claudia Redstone.She also had three siblings. Amber who was the same age of Jade. Onix, who was younger than her. And Aries, who was the oldest. She had a good childhood. At a young age, around twelve she started helping out at her parent's shop. A mix between both of their skills. A Blaksmith, and a Baker. Teen Years: As she grew older, she started to work more and more, at the age of sixteen she started working full-time. She started showing skills at both professions. She could shoot and apple of a creeper's head fro ma mile away, but could as make a delicious pumpking cake. Attack on Creville: When Jade was eight teen Bandits attacked the humble village. Jade's siblings were fighting down below. Amber with a sword, Onix with his daggers. And Aries with his brute force, and a club. Jade climbed a ladder up to her family's shop's roof. She was very, very good with a bow. She learned to hunt... animals, but not humans. She didn't think she could kill anyone, until she saw it. Amber, locked in combat with a huge bandit, most likely the leader. The man was strong, but Amber held her ground, but then the man knocked amber's sword out of her hands. The man hit her in the leg, knocking her to the ground. The man started bringing down his sword, he would've killed Amber... if he was faster than Jade, at a moment's notice Jade released an arrow from her quiver, loaded it in her bow, and let it fly out of her grasp. The man's life was over when the arrow pierced his neck, leaving him to drown in his own blood. Creville was saved, the bandits were gone, Jade's home was safe... was it? She knew she had killed an evil man, but still, what if he had a family? A wife? Children? she didn't know, but she did know she couldn't stay in Creville. At the age of nineteen Jade Redstone left Creville... her home, her family, her life. Mistral City: She arrived at Mistral with her sister, Amber. They traded and conversed with the residents but left only after a few days. They visited a little, but not often. Soon after their home village was burned down by bandits, the two sisters moved to Mistral. Since then Jade and Amber have become members the UNA revolution. 2012-10-08_22.27.51.png|Jade Redstone in her Rebel Uniform in front of the damaged USS building in Mistral City 2012-10-08_22.40.28.png|Jade disguised as Fura running around the rooftops in Icaria Family: '''Claudia Redstone (Mother) - Deceased Gerald Redstone (Father) - Deceased Amber Redstone (Sister) - Alive Aries Redstone (Brother) - Unknown (Possibly Deceased) Onix Redstone (Brother) - Unknown (Possibly Deceased) Honeydew (Grand-Father) - Deceased Granny Bacon (Grand-Mother) - Deceased (For the third time) Father Brauburn (Half-Cousin) - Deceased Jane Blackrock (Cousin) - Alive Kate Blackrock (Cousin) - Alive '''Relationships: Kaiden Antioch: Very good friends, both people deeply respect one another. Great partners in battle. Jade met him while he was working at Carnival De Banjo. Enrich Nanjin: One of Jade's closest friends. He protected her with his life. And, was a very loyal friend. Meril Nanjin (Thornwood): They never talked much until Meril and Enrich got married. After that Jade and Meril became very good friends. Alice: Jade and Alice have worked together and have formed a good friendship. Adriana: Jade and Adriana have been good friends and work together alot. Heiro Varius: Although they have varying political opinions Jade still thinks of Heiro as a friend and deeply respects him. Smudge: Jade and Smudge haven't known each other for that long, but they're good partners.